Thank you
by sandiiitos96
Summary: a story about robin who is always alone and hopes that someday she will find someone who would care about care. pairings ROBIN and ZORO. Doesn't have that much romance except the ending.


**Hello everyone!**

**This will be my very first fanfiction. Right off the start I want so say that English isn't my mother language so there might be some mistakes like spelling errors und such but I will try my very best to make it readable.**

**So this will be a story about zoro and robin. They are my favorite couple in one piece. Oh and just for you to know, this story will be a lot more different than one piece, I have changed a lot for the sake of the story.**

**Hope you will enjoy it!**

**I don't own one piece:)**

thank you

Hey, see that girl over there? Yea, that about her? She doesn't have a mother. Really? Yea! That must be hard for her to live without a mother. You shouldn't feel sorry for her, stupid! Why not? Because she is demon! What? She is demon, I have seen how she grows her hands out of nowhere like some kind of the plants. What , no way its impossible! I am not kidding ! I saw with my very own eyes! That's disgusting! Of course, especially if you have seen it with your own eyes. We should stay away from her and warn our kids, what if they decide to play with her! Yea you are right lets go. And so the two ladies walked away from the raven black haired girl. Nico Robin, that's what she was called. Well part of it was right, she truly didn't have a mother. She was left alone since she was very little and all this time she lived with her foster family but they didn't really care about her. She was more like a slave than daughter to them. Every time than someone of their family had birthday party, they spend it someplace else, so robin was left alone to do all the house working. And for the robin's birthday's, they didn't celebrate them at all. None of family members didn't even say "Happy birthday to you!" Well, nobody ever said whose words to her anyway, not a single time.

As for the part of her being called demon, she had a devil fruit powers hana hana no mi, so that's why she can grow any part of her body anywhere she wants. But most of the people in Ohara didn't know about devil fruit powers so what's why they assumed she is a demon. And as for the danger of kids trying to play with her, whose two ladies shouldn't worry about that because none of the kids in Ohara played with her anyway. They all feared of her and thought robin was creepy. And so just like that, robin was all alone …all the time.

Because of all this robin didn't express her emotions a lot, most of the time she had an emotionless grim on her face but when nobody could see her, she cried, she cried a lot because she felt so empty inside, nobody didn't care about her, nobody wanted her, she felt as if she didn't have any meaning to be alive. One person, a single person who would care about her would make her the happiest girl in the world, make her feel special, make her feel what there is a reason for her to be alive, to be born to this world but the only thing that didn't hate her or fear her were books. As sad as it sounds, the only things you could call her friends were her books. She always carried one with her anyplace she would go. Yea …..her only friends. But she could never guess what soon everything would change.

Morning.

Robin woke up and felt sad. Another day for her to spend all alone with her books. She got out of the bed and got dressed up. Then she walked down to the kitchen and saw that everyone else was already sitting at the table, eating and not caring if there would be anything left for robin to fill her tummy. Robin took her time but eventually sat next to everyone. Everyone was eating something delicious, she could tell it just by the looks of it, and it smelled so good too. Her stomach started to growl and she hoped that she could get something to eat. And after some time she got but of course not what everyone else was eating, she got a slice of bread with some jam on it. Well it's not like expected to get what everyone else had anyway. By the time she had finished her breakfast, she went to her bedroom to take her most favorite book of all. It was the book her mother gave to her just before she left her. The only thing that reminded her of her mother. For robin it was the most precious thing in the world. She had read it ten times at least but never got bored of it. The Book was about a little girl who was in a similar situation like robin, and how she struggled through her life to finally found someone who cared about her. Robin wondered if she will ever meet someone who will care about her, as these thoughts ran through her head, she noticed that something wet is running down her cheeks. Tears, she finally realized that she was crying, she quickly wiped her tears away, took the book and went outside. Then she went to the kids playground and sat on the bench. Fortunately she was the only one in the playground so she opened the book and started to read it. The time passed on and after an hour or so, the playground slowly started to fill with the other kids. At first, they didn't bother robin and so she continued to read her book, but just then she was half way through it, everything changed immensely. Kids started to yell things like "demon, demon" "deserves you right to be all alone!" But robin didn't care, she was so used to it what it didn't even bother her reading at all. Seeing what robin don't mind all this teasing, kids started to throw dirt and rocks on her, and yet robin didn't react at all, just ignored them and continued on her reading. Now those kids were really mad. Knowing that this kind of teasing won't affect her, one of the kids slowly approached robin and snapped her book away. Then he quickly throw it to the kid who was standing meters 10 from robin. Now robin was mad. She wanted to yell at them and use her devil fruit powers to punch them all in the head and take her book back, but instead she remained calm and said :

Robin: please give me my book back

Kid with the book: why should i?

Robin: because it's very important to me!

Kid with the book: this book is important to you?

Robin: yea, so please give it back.

Now the kid had an evil smirk on his face.

Kid with the book: So you want me to give it back to you.

Robin: yea please.

Kid: of course, come here it's not like I need it anyway.

Feeling relieved, robin slowly walked to the kid holding her book in his hands. She still kept her guard up just in case if that kid would try to do anything funny. Now she was standing right in front of the kid, so she stretched her hand and said:

Robin: please, give me the book back

Kid: sure, here take it

The kid slowly stretched his hands to give her the book back, but just before she could take it, the kid threw it down and started to jump on it and yelled "stupid, of course I won't give it back to you!"

That's it, robin thought, now she was so mad, with all her power, she punched the boy on the head. Punch was so strong that it made a huge bump on boy's head and he started to cry. Everyone else just simply watched in shock. Silence was soon broken as the kids started to shout "demon, demon!" they started to ran towards robin with their fists ready to fight, but robin simply crossed her hands over her chest and with that, multiple hands grew out of the ground and grabbed everyone's leg, making them to fall on the ground. Robin just simply watched as everyone was crying because of the shock. She didn't stare at them for too long, as she just wanted to take her book and go away. Because of the all commotion around her, she didn't notice that someone had approached her from behind, but then she finally realized it and turned her head around to look who's approaching her, she received a huge slap on her face. It was one of the kids mother. Before robin could even say something, she received another huge slap on her face, this one was powerful enough to make her fall on the ground.

After that mother started to shout at her : "You demon, how dare you to hit other kids. You should just disappear from this world, nobody wants you, nobody needs you! "

With those word spoken, something broke inside of robin. "nobody wants you, nobody needs you!" Those were the words that hurt her the most. Tears started to run down her cheeks, but of course not because of the physical pain, but because she started to believe in those words: "nobody wants you, nobody needs you!" She somehow managed to quickly get up and started to run away. As she ran away she could her them shouting: "demon, demon!" She ran and ran, she didn't care where to as long as she could get away from anyone in this world. She was so heartbroken that she didn't even realize that she had forgotten her book back there or maybe….she simply didn't care anymore.

After some time she finally stopped and realized that she was deep in the woods. Tears still coming down from her cheeks, and because of that, her vision was all blurry and soon she tripped over something. She wiped away her tears to see what she had tripped over. And she saw something green, yea she definitely saw something green. She looked closer and she was surprised to see a boy with green hair resting on the moss. Maybe he is unconscious thought robin, but very soon she realized that the boy is…..sleeping? Yea she definitely didn't imagine anything, the boy was sleeping, and he looked so peaceful. Robin stared at the boy and soon saw something that shocked her even more than boy's hair color. He was all covered with bruises. What had happened to this boy? Why is he all covered with bruises? Why is his hair green? Is that even possible? How can he sleep so peacefully in a middle of woods? As these questions ran through her head she didn't even realize that the boy had woken up and looked at her with sharp look in his eyes. He was looking at robin as if analyzing if she was a threat or not. Robin looked at him for a while and saw that he was holding a white katana in his left hand. Even though he was sitting, the boy looked as if he was ready to fight at any moment. An awkward silence was between them for a minute a least until robin heard a loud noise. Thunder? No way, she thought, the sky was endlessly blue without a cloud in it. And soon she noticed that the noise was coming from the boy. The boy's stomach was growling so loud that robin mistook it as thunder at first. An even more awkward silence was now between the two. For some reason Robin thought that she should say something.

Robin: aaammm what are you doing here?

Boy: I should be the one asking you that.

Robin: well I ahhh I am….just eemmmm(she didn't even know what to say)

Fortunately for her boy's stomach started to growl again, so she decided to ask:

Robin: aamm are you hungry perhaps?

The boy looked at her for a while and finally said

Boy: well a little bit (he said so quietly that robin barely heard it)

Robin: I well…I could bring you something to eat.(she said awkwardly)

Boy: I don't need you pity, I will manage somehow.

Robin: (she looked around and for her surprise, she noticed that she wasn't that far from home) I am not pitying you, I just want to help you out a little bit.

The boy looked at her for a long time and with a lot of hesitation said:

Boy: F….fin…do whatever you like.

And so robin stood up, lucky for her she knew this area very well. When she was about to walk to home she realized something…..she felt happy? Yea there was no mistake, she was happy. Why? How? And then she realized why she was happy, she and that boy had a normal conversation between them, well maybe not exactly normal but there was no shouting, no insulting, they were just….talking. she turned her head around to see the boy one last time before she will go home to bring something to eat. The boy just blankly looked at her and said:" why are you just standing there?"

Robin: oh it's….nothing.

It didn't take her a long time before she was back with some bread and jam, well not exactly the most delicious food but knowing how hungry the boy was, she knew that he would eat almost everything. She gave the food to the boy and sat down on the moss, and the next thing she noticed was how the boy was eating. Everything she gave to him disappeared in an instant. By the looks of it she now was sure that the boy didn't have a meal for a long time.

After a little while boy looked at robin than down on the moss and said:" Thank you"

Robin: y..yea you are welcome.

Boy: Zoro

Robin: hmm?

Boy: my name, its zoro, roronoa zoro.

Robin: robin, nico robin.

After their little introduction, zoro stood up started to walk in a random direction.

Robin: there are you going?

Zoro: to my training place, it's big waterfall and I am going there to do some proper training.

Robin: I know that place it's south from here.

Zoro: oh south is it?

And with that zoro changed his walking direction.

Robin: ammmm why are you going to the north?

Zoro: oh yea….i ahh never mind.

And so he changed his walking direction once again.

Robin: ammmm why are you going to the east?

Zoro: god dammit!

And he changed his walking direction for the third time.

Robin: it's south from here not west.

Zoro: god dammit it's so hard to navigate here.

From all this comedy a smile appeared on robins face. This boy's sense of direction was bad beyond belief. This even made her chuckle a little bit.

Zoro: what's so funny? (he said with a little anger in his voice.)

Robin: it's just my first time seeing someone with this bad sense of direction.

Zoro: it's not my fault.

Now robin had a clue of why zoro was resting in a middle of woods. He probably got lost in the woods and couldn't find his way out, that would also explain why he was so hungry earlier.

Robin: I could get you there if you want.

Zoro: look I don't need your help, I will get there myself.

Robin: with your sense of direction, I doubt it. Come on, don't be so stubborn, with me, you would get there very fast.

Of course it took some time before zoro agreed with her. And so the two headed to the waterfall. While robin really wanted to help him out, there was another reason why she did this, she just…..didn't want to part with him yet. This was probably the first time in her life when she felt so good around someone. As they continued to walk robin decided to ask zoro about whose bruises he had.

Robin: why are you all covered with bruises.

Zoro: training (was all he said)

Robin: just how much do you need to train to get bruises like that?

Zoro: for the sake of my dream I don't care how much.

Robin: dream?

Zoro: to be the best swordsman in the world.

Robin: oh I see.

To be the best swordsman huh, she thought to herself. Robin herself had two dreams

One: to learn true history. Even though that book about a little girl was her favorite one, she mostly read books about history. For an eight years old girl, robin was very smart, genius to be precisely.

Second: from the moment then she was left alone she wanted to meet someone who would care about her. This perhaps was the only reason she kept on living, because of the hope…..to meet someone who would accept her as she is, care for her, help her to overcome all the difficulties she will have to overcome in her life. She gave a quick glance at the zoro, a small smile appeared on her lips. Maybe,…just maybe.

Soon they reached the waterfall. Zoro looked around and said:

Zoro: yea this is the place.

Robin: see, I told you we would get here easily with my help.

Zoro: yea whatever. But it's a shame I have only one sword with me.

Robin: one sword?

Zoro: I am three sword style user.

Robin tried to imagine him holding three swords but failed.

Robin: how can you hold 3 swords at the same time?

Zoro: two of them holding in my hands, one in my mouth.

Robin: oh now I see(now she a least had a weak image of zoro holding 3 swords)

Zoro: okay it's time for a hard workout!

And with that, zoro started his training session. Robin just stared at him as he did crazy amount of push ups on one hand, sit ups, how he swing his sword around in incredible speed. She could tell just by looking at him, that he was a very skillful swordsman for his young age. She just stared at him and didn't say a single word, he too said nothing, it seemed like he didn't mind robin being here while he was training, probably because she didn't bother him. After he had done everything he wanted to, he placed his katana down and sat on the ground. Robin too was sitting on the ground, and so they sat in silence until robin spoke:

Robin: are you coming here every day?

zoro: yea

Robin: you have a lot of skill as a swordsman.

Zoro: but not nearly enough, in this world, there are a lot of swordsman's who are stronger than me so I must work as hard as I can.

Robin: I see.

Then again, silence. Zoro had his eyes shut, but robin simply watched him. There was one question she wanted to ask him but couldn't do it because she was afraid of his answer. Knowing that she should try at least, she tried to speak:

Robin:zoro?

Zoro: (said nothing)

Robin:zoro?

Zoro:(still said nothing)

Robin: (maybe he fell asleep)

Robin: (well if he is sleeping where is no reason for me to tell him but…..she wanted to say it anyway) z..zoro….i thought about it and….well I ahhhh wanted to ask if…..if you would…..ammm you know let me be here with….with you when you are training here.

She felt relieved, she finally asked him that even though he was sleeping.

Zoro: only if you don't bother me.

Robin was startled by his response, she thought that zoro was sleeping, but then she quickly realized that zoro had said to her. He….he actually agreed to that she said. She felt so happy inside, so….warm. But then she saw something that she would never expect to see on zoro's face, a smile it was very little but still, it was there. Robin couldn't help but to smile back at him. This time she gave the most gentle, and warmest smile zoro had ever seen.

Zoro: beaut….(he didn't finish the word.)

Robin: what did you want to say?

Zoro: ahhh…..it's nothing it's just that you should smile more.

Robin: oh well….if I am with…..ammmm(she couldn't say what she wanted to) You know I should probably get back home, it's getting dark outside.

It really was getting dark outside, robin didn't even notice how much time she had spend with zoro, but she didn't care really, because she enjoyed the time she had spend with zoro.

Zoro: oh you're right it really is getting dark.

Robin: yeah so…I will see….amm…you tomorrow here right?

Zoro: yea sure, tomorrow morning.

And with whose words they parted their ways. Robin went home and while she was walking a big smile was on her face. She felt so happy, so alive, every time she remembered zoro's smile, her heart suddenly got covered by a gentle and warm feeling. She didn't know what exactly it was but she didn't care because it felt so good. She soon reached her home, she quickly entered the house, ran upstairs and entered her room. Before she fell asleep, she once again remembered everything that had happened today. She remembered how bad the day was until she met zoro. OH, my book. She finally remembered that she had left her book in the playground. She wondered that had happened to it, a little sadness started to built inside her but she quickly thought of zoro and it helped her to calm down. Maybe I could ask him she thought. Maybe, just maybe. And so she fell asleep, with a little smile curved in to her lips…. she was looking forward to tomorrow, or maybe she just couldn't wait to see zoro again.

Morning

Robin woke up and felt happy. A new day she could spend with zoro. Not alone, no not alone but with someone, someone special. She got dressed up went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She quickly grabbed two slices of bread and went outside. Soon she reached the waterfall and there he was. Zoro, he had already started his training session, he quickly noticed robin, he didn't smile but simply looked at her but robin somehow could tell by his eyes what he was pleased to see her. And so she simply sat next to where he was standing, but just before she sat, robin said: "good morning"

Zoro: yea good morning.

And with whose words said, zoro continued his work out while robin watched him. And so once again robin was amazed at how skillful he was. It truly was a magnificent sight to see. After three hours or so, he finally finished his work out. Then he looked at robin and saw in her eyes that seemed like sadness? Yea could clearly see what robin was sad about something. He had no idea why she was sad, and it kind of bothered him so he asked:

Zoro: oi robin whats wrong?

Robin: (she didn't react)

Zoro: oi robin!

Robin: (still no answer from her)

Zoro asked her the third time but only now he shouted: "OI ROBIN WHATS WRONG"

Robin: (she finally snapped) oh zoro it's nothing really (she said quietly)

This answer didn't satisfy zoro at all. He knew something was wrong and for some reason he really wanted to know what exactly it was.

Zoro: robin, you shouldn't lie to me.

Robin: I am not….well…(she wanted to say what everything is alright but didn't ) It's just I remembered something, that's all.

Zoro : you know if you want to talk about it then do it, I will not force but if there is something you want to tell me than just do it.

Robin looked at the zoro. He had a serious face so everything he told to her, he really meant it.

Robin: well I …..guess I could tell you that. And so robin did tell him everything that had happened before she met him, about her devil fruit powers about, about her relationship with ohara people and kids, and about that incident in the playground, she told him everything. After she had told him the whole story, she demonstrated her devil fruit powers. She didn't want to but she had to. She didn't want him to see this creepy side of her, now she looked at the zoro's face to see his reaction. And just as she feared, zoro had disgust and hatred in his eyes. The only person she cared about now was looking at her like she was some kind of a monster, a demon. She almost started cry then zoro finally spoke:

Zoro: stupid assholes(he sad with face full of anger)

Robin:wh…what?

Zoro: I mean whose kids, they are just a bunch of idiots.

Robin couldn't believe it, all that hatred and disgust wasn't meant for her, but for the kids who bullied her. Tears started to form in to her eyes and it didn't take too long before they started to run down her cheeks.

Zoro: oi robin why are crying?

Robin: I am just…..sniff, sniff happy.

Zoro: you are happy?

Robin: sniff yea sniff I am.

Zoro: then you should smile not cry, stupid.

Robin wiped her tears away and said: "sorry"

She felt so happy! She feared that once zoro will find out about her other side, he will hate her, and every good memory between them would simply disappear. But now she knew, zoro didn't care about that, he accepted her as she is. Then zoro suddenly spoke:

Zoro: hey let's go to the playground.

Robin: why?

Zoro: why you ask, to get your book back of course.

Robin: to get it back?

Zoro: yea.

At first robin hesitated, but then she nodded and so they headed to the playground. Then they finally reached it, they saw that it was full of kids, and one them was holding a book in his hands.

Zoro: oi shithead with a book in his hands!

Boy: what did you say?

Zoro: I said give me that book back if you treasure your teeth.

Robin pulled zoro by his hand and whispered: "you shouldn't do it, please, I don't want you to be hated by them just because of me."

Boy: oi look everyone it's that demon girl.

Everyone's look was no directed to robin. Kids started to shout : "demon, demon, demon" What, did you come here to take your precious book back, said the boy with robin's book. And look, it looks like you have found someone stupid enough to be friends with you. Zoro now looked at robin and saw pain and sadness in her eyes. Then he slowly turned his head to the boy with robin's book:

Zoro: Oi

Now the boy looked at zoro and almost jumped from the shock. That look zoro had in his eyes told him that things will turn ugly very fast. And so boy said with a trembling voice:"c,c,c,…come and t,t,t,t,t,take this book I ,I,I,I,I,dare you mosshead.

Zoro didn't need to hear anything more, he gave his white sword to robin, no that kid wasn't worth it. He simply took a wooden stick which was on the ground next to zoro's feet. Zoro slowly headed to the boys direction, still with the very same look in his eyes.

Boy whose body was trembling as a leaf in the wind said: " c, c, c, come on everyone l, l, l, lets teach this mosshead a lesson or two. Other kids were also scared but soon they just charged at zoro's direction….yea it didn't even take 3 seconds before all them fell on the ground with huge bumps on their heads and crying. The only one standing was the boy with the robin's book because he didn't charge at zoro. The boy couldn't do anything, now he was so scared that he couldn't even move a muscle. Zoro took a few steps forward and now he was standing right in front of the boy. Even now the boy couldn't do or say anything, that's how scared he was. Zoro raised his left hand in which he was holding the wooden stick. He was ready to strike the boy at any moment, but just before he was ready to give the boy finishing blow he felt that something was holding his hand. Robin, it was robin. The boy with robin's book looked at robin and said :"th,th,thank you! Y, y, you know I am really sorry about that incident that happened that day." As boy kept on talking how sorry he was, robin looked at him some time and said: "you can insult, hit me, throw dirt at me, take away my most precious things away…..but" and before she wanted to say the final words to the boy, she quickly took the stick zoro was holding and gave the boy her best shot. Strike was so powerful that it made three HUGE bumps on his head " DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO INSULT ZORO YOU HEARE ME" zoro just looked at her shocked:" insult me? Oh yea he did say that I am a mosshead but….." but before he could finish his sentence he saw that robin had a sad look in her face.

Zoro: oi what's wrong robin?

Robin : now every kid and people in the town will hate you the same way they hate me. Now they will yell that you're demon too.

Zoro: Like I would care about that other people will think of me. Robin, he looked right into her eyes : You are my friend, If you have to go against whole town so have I. You don't have to bear this alone, you're not alone, you hear me, you're not alone, not anymore. Zoro said something else to her but robin didn't hear it. A friend, zoro said that she was his friend. Tears, zoro saw that her eyes were full of tears but before he could say anything robin wrapped her hands around zoro's torso and placed her face on zoro's shoulder and started to cry, she cried so loud and so much that it only took a few seconds before zoro's shoulder was completely wet. He wanted so say something but instead he placed his hand on her head and gently caressed it: you are not alone, he said one last time, this time as gently as he could.

Zoro had no idea just how much a word friend meant to robin, he had no idea how happy she felt then he said that she's his friend, that he cared about her. It took a long time before robin had finally stopped crying. Now zoro's whole t -shirt was wet. Robin looked at him and said:

Robin: sorry about that.

Zoro: you don't have to anyway feel better?

Robin looked at him and smiled: yea much better.

Zoro felt relieved to finally see robin smiling.

Zoro and robin didn't even notice that all the kids somehow managed to stand up and walked away from them, even the boy who probably received the biggest punishment, the one who took away robin's book, maybe they did notice but pretended they didn't. And so they stared at each other until zoro bend down and took robin's book in his hand. He handed it to robin. She took her book from his hands with a smile on her face.

Zoro: oi by the way there is my sword?

Robin pointed her finger at the place there his sword was. Zoro then quickly approached his sword and took it.

Robin: zoro.

Zoro: hmmm?

Robin: there is something I would like to do.

Zoro: what?

Robin: just come with me.

Zoro simply nodded and so they headed to somewhere. Where? Zoro didn't know. They walked in silence until robin suddenly stopped. Zoro looked around and recognized the place. This was there they first met.

Robin then handed the book to zoro. He took it and watched as robin was making something.

Zoro: oi what are you doing?

Robin: making a camp fire.

Zoro: for what?

Robin: you'll see soon enough.

She quickly made a camp fire and then looked at zoro:

Robin: please, give me my book.

Zoro: sure

He handed her the book and watched in shock as robin threw the book into fire.

Zoro: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HAVE YOU GONE NUTS

He wanted to quickly get the book out of the fire but was stopped by robin.

Robin: I don't need that book anymore.

Zoro: what, what are you talking about you don't need that book anymore.

Robin: I have to move on.

Zoro: move on?

Robin: yea, I can't stick in the past, I have to move on, and now then you are with me, I can finally do it, I can finally move on, and besides…..

Zoro stared at her waiting for her to continue her sentence but she didn't, instead she quickly placed a soft, gentle kiss on zoro's cheek and only then whispered into his ear : "now you are my most precious thing in the world" then she wrapped her arms around zoro's torso and placed her head on zoro's chest. Zoro was still shocked, did robin just kissed him? He placed one of his hand on the spot there robin planted her kiss. Yea, she really did it. Zoro was blushing, his face was as red as tomato. Even though in was only a small kiss on his cheek, he felt really embarrassed but he liked it….a lot.

Then he slowly wrapped his hands around robin's back. Robin couldn't describe how she felt. Never in her life, she felt so happy, so warm. In zoro's hands she felt secured. Nothing could make her feel more secured then zoro's tight embrace. All the pain and sadness that she felt so far slowly disappeared. There was someone who cared about her, and it was enough for her to make her feel the happiest she had ever been. She then looked up at the zoro's face and saw a smile, a warm, gentle smile, a smile full of care, she couldn't help it but place another kiss, this time…on his lips, at first she planned it to be a very short kiss she just wanted to know how it would feel to place her lips on his, but then she did, she, she….just couldn't part them, zoro's lips felt so warm and nice, and so they stayed like that, their lips touched holding each other, they didn't do anything, just stayed like that. This one kiss made her believe that she has a bright future ahead. She slowly parted their lips and whispered into his ear : Thank you.

Phew finally I did, hope you enjoyed it reading!


End file.
